It's been too long but not long enough
by MusaWCEB
Summary: It's been 5 years seen the gang broke up. Now they're coming back to fix problems and fight the bad guys again. on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been 5 years since the gang split up. But now, everyone needs to come back, because evil has started once again. The gang now needs to grow up, get along, and save the world again.**_

**CH:1**

Kimiko Tohomiko, the 23 year old business tycoon, was sitting in her office when she got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko recognized the voice right away, it was Dojo, "Dojo!"

"Yeah kid, it's me. Look, there's a problem. Chase Young is back and he's stronger."

Kimiko sighs, "Well I should've known that this wasn't a social call. But why can't you get the new dragons to do it?"

"Because there are no new dragons. Until you all finish your destiny the new dragons won't be born."

"Our destinies?"

"You all have destiny's kid. Everyone needs one. Most people, however don't fulfill them. But dragons have to or they have to die trying."

Kimiko sighs, "Will it just be me?"

"NO the whole gang."

"Dojo, you remember why I left right?"

"Yeah . . . "

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"There's nothing wrong about coming here with family, Kimiko. Just be careful."

"Okay,"

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes Dojo?"

"I can't contact the boys don't know where to find them can you figure it out?"

"Okay Dojo, I'll be there by next week."

They hang up, and Kimiko looks at a letter that she received.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_I am most aware that you do not wish to see the rest of us, but Yue ,my wife, has had a daughter, her name is Yin and I would be most appreciative if you would come. Please, I beg of you my sweet older, female, brother. Oh, Yue tells me that I mean my sweet older sister. Please come on the 13__th__ of this month_

_-Omi_

I see that this is where I will meet the rest of the gang. The thirteenth is tomorrow. I should get on a plane if I want to visit Omi in England. Yes, Omi moved to England. He told me in the many letters that I have only read and never replied to. I call my secretary and best friend Keiko.

"Keiko."

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"Can you inform Masao and Zetta that we are going to England. You are coming with me."

"Kimi? Why are we going?"

"I have to get the gang back together to fight evil and to do that I need to go to England for that. They'll all be there."

"Okay, I'll get right on that."

KImiko knows that the whole gang will be there because they think that she won't. Sending me invites to weddings and things like these are just to be polite.

**England**

Omi, was excited. Dojo just called him and told him that Kimiko will be there to meet them. Of course Raimundo doesn't know. Clay and his wife Gabrielle, and Yue all said that he shouldn't know until she gets here which is who knows when. Clay went to pick him up and no one is supposed to know that Kimiko is coming.

**England-13****th**** of May**

Kimiko, Masao, Keiko, and Zetta all get off the private jet, and into the car waiting for them. The driver already knew where Omi's house was.

Masao looks up at Keiko, "Why are we here?"

"Well Masao, my friend Omi, just had a baby and we're going to see her, and after that we're going to stay in a place in China for a while." Kimiko says.

Then, the car stops, "We've reached your destination miss."

"Thank you," Keiko says. The little group gets out and looks at the mansion.

"Wow." It was one of those things that everyone says together. Then, the two 23 year olds decide to ring the doorbell.

They hear a voice, "Well, who could that be. I believe everyone we invited is already here, except for Kimiko."

Then, Raimundo opens the door, "Hi. . . Kimiko?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Raimundo." Kim says awkwardly. Raimundo looks at her, Keiko, and Masao and Zetta. He locks eyes with Kimiko and can't let go, neither can she.

Keiko looks at him, "SO you're Raimundo, HI I'm Keiko."

He looks away from Kimiko, "Hi Keiko, and who are these adorable little kids?" Raimundo's voice seems to be laced with Venom.

KImiko looks at him, her face calm yet cold, "These sweet five year olds are my kids, Masao, my little boy, and Zetta, my princess."

Raimundo looks at her shocked, both because of her tone and her statement. Inside, something breaks. He doesn't know why but it does.

He smiles, "HI, kids. Come on in." He lets them in to a room where they see a big cowboy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a sweet girl holding an orange haired boy with blue eyes just like her, a tall round bald headed man, and a sweet woman holding a baby and a bottle.

No one seems to notice them. Kimiko says to Masao and Zetta, "You see that cowboy? That's Uncle Clay and the girl next to him in Auntie Gabrielle. The other man is Uncle Omi and that's Auntie Yue. And this guy is Raimundo"

Raimundo says, "hey people." Everyone looks up.

"KIMIKO!" Everyone shouts at the same time. They all rush to hug her.

Kimi smiles awkwardly and says, "HI everyone these are Masao, Zetta, and Keiko."

Everyone waves and says hi.

Keiko says, "Oh so you guys are the famous dragons."

Omi looks at her, "Oh, yes. I'm Omi, the great dragon of water, This is my wife Yue, the dragon of love. That is Clay, dragon of Earth, and his wife Gabrielle dragon of happiness. And last that is Raimundo, dragon of Wind."

Keiko smiles, "Looks like I'm the only non dragon in the room."

Omi looks at her, "Oh no, my daughter Yin, and Clay's son Dylan are not either. And I believe that Masao and Zetta aren't dragons either."

Then, out of the blue, Raimundo says, "Why the hell are you here KImiko?"

Everyone looks at him, but only Gabrielle says anything, "Raimundo!"

"What! We all know that she left us. Didn't tell us why, doesn't talk to us or write or email. She didn't come to your guys' weddings. She wasn't there when Dylan was born. Why the hell did she come now?"

Clay opens his mouth but before he can say anything Kimiko says, "I'm sorry guys but he's right. This isn't a social meet, not for me anyways. Chase Young is back and Dojo told me that we're all going to be needed to fight evil."

"SEE!" Raimundo says to everyone, "I told you." Then he turns to Kimiko, "Why can't the new dragons do it?"

"There are no new dragons."

"WHAT!" everyone in the room says.

"Dojo said that until we fulfill our destinies or die trying, no one will discover the new dragons. They won't be revealed."

Yue, the calm one, says, "What about the kids?"

Raimundo says, "And what about Christy?"

Kimiko, though her heart is shattered, isn't surprised to hear that there's a Christy in his life, "You can bring them along."

Omi looks at Kimiko, and recognizes her sad face. He then looks at Clay, and when they lock eyes, Omi can see that Clay recognizes her face as well. Omi says, "Kimiko, Keiko, Masao, Zetta I think you are all tired. GO Get some sleep. Yue will show you you're rooms."

Kimiko smiles, "thanks Omi."


End file.
